No way out
by SecretSuuhai-sha
Summary: WARNING: contains yaoi  male x male . "Madara-oji, please don't touch it.." Itachi tried, but Madara had his eyes set on the young Uchiha. Kidnapped and locked up Itachi is in a very dangerous situation. Will he escape or get raped? Read to find out...
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa lovely readers :3

I am a total Uchiha Madara fan and I thought it would be a nice challenge for me to write about him and his adorable nephew Itachi.

Two things that are important before you continue:

- Madara is Mikoto's brother

- Ever since Itachi was a child (and Sasuke a baby) they haven't seen their uncle Madara and therefore not recognize him

Well I've talked enough now let's continue with the story ;D

**...**

**Pairing:** Itachi Uchiha x Madara Uchiha

**Warnings:** yaoi (male x male), violence, rape, OOC-ness

**Disclaimer:** masashi kishimoto owns ;D

…

**~ Prologue ~**

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Sasuke yelled looking over his shoulder. His parents had decided that it was best for him to go to boarding-school, because dear little Sasuke would rather spend time with his 'aniki' than learn his homework and get good marks. Fugaku had been angry not only at Sasuke, but at Itachi aswell. Itachi knew he was a big influence in Sasuke's life, but he also knew that it wouldn't do Sasuke any good if said younger brother refused to study.

So the time had finally come and the young black haired boy left his home to go to an unfamiliar place and spend his time there. Mikoto hoped that this would fix the problem and create some more peace at home. Having Fugaku yelling at her little boys was making her tired in the end.

Sasuke gave one last glance back and waved to his family before stepping into a bus that would take him to the destination. Itachi felt himself getting a little bit more lonely now that there wasn't a certain person around whom would storm into his room all the time. This would be a long and quiet time for him.

"Ne itachi, why don't you come along to the Office? I could prepare you well for when you take my job when you are older." Fugaku suggested. "This might be a good time for us to spend time together."

Itachi made an emotionless face and stared back at his father thinking if the idea would be good. He knew that his father didn't do it out of love for him, but more for the reason that his son had to be well-educated to take the job. Either way Itachi would be shown to everybody in the office while his father told the colleagues about his amazing abilities.

"No thanks dad, I need some time for myself. But thank you for considering." Itachi answered with the same emotionless face as usual. His father sighed and accepted the answer his son had given him. He left giving a pat on his son's shoulder.

'It's really feels weird not to have Sasuke around.' Itachi thought. 'I might aswell try to enjoy myself on my own.'

…

Suuhaisha: thanks for reading and have fun with the next chapters! ;D


	2. Swimming in the lake

Swimming in the lake

**Pairing:** Itachi Uchiha x Madara Uchiha

**Warnings:** yaoi (male x male), violence, rape, OOC-ness

**Disclaimer:** masashi kishimoto owns ;D

Enjoy!

**…**

- Itachi's POV- XOXOX -At the lake-

I untied my ponytail as I stepped into the water. The surface glistened around my body as I walked forward into the lake. My skin shivered a little as the cold liquid surrounded me. The ANBU training was finally over and it was time for me to relax a little bit. My dear younger brother Sasuke was sent to boarding-school because of his bad marks at the academy. There wasn't much for me to do when my otouto wasn't around. My dad had asked me if I wanted to help at the Uchiha Main Office, but I had refused to go there and spend time with him. So when I got bored I decided to go visit the lake where I had once met a handsome young woman. I was hoping to see her there, but was disappointed to see that nobody was around.

I figured that nobody being around also had a few positive sides. I quickly pulled my shirt of my body and lay it on the green moisturized grass near a tree. I activated my sharingan to check for any chakra signs or people in my surroundings. When it was safe I brought my hand down to the water to feel the temperature, which was quite cold for the time of the year. I pulled my shoes off and my pants followed short after. In a small backpack, which also stood near the tree, I had put a towel and some shampoo for my hair. Finally some peace and quietness.

The black locks of my hair flowed in the water as I dived in. All the noise from above the water disappeared while I enjoyed the soft brushing of the liquid against my cheek. The pain in my muscles disappeared as I floated around. I remembered the time when Sasuke had asked me to train with him in our spare time and the many times I had told him 'no'. Now this weird feeling inside me was telling me that I'm missing him when he isn't around. Not that I had the power to change that.

After a while I heard some branches being broken nearby. My eyes immediately looked for the intruder who was about to catch me swimming naked. It appeared to be a ninja whom was hidden in the shadows. The water reached until my nose as I moved closer to the mystery person.

"Show yourself." I demanded or more ordered. Studying the moving object I saw the Uchiha symbol on the back of the armor suit. So it was someone from my own clan.. Had this person been sent? Is father watching me again? I got more and more annoyed by asking myself these questions and at the same time the person was still not showing their selves.

"Come out or I won't hesitate to kill you." I threatened

"Well well Itachi-kun," a voice started, "Shouldn't you treat your elders more respectful?"

I wondered who this person was, because I couldn't seem to recognize the voice. I knew that it belonged to a man who was probably powerful and evil. The person suddenly began to move towards my backpack and got on his hunches. He zipped it open and grabbed my towel out of it.

"If you behave I will grant you this piece of cloth, but if you don't I'm afraid you'll have to go home naked." The man said while he grabbed my clothes of the ground. Panicking is not something for me to do, but I did worry about how I was going to get home like that. My parents wouldn't understand a thing about it. Besides, this freak wasn't going to let me go that easily. I saw him walk to the lake and hold the towel at a distance above my head.

"Give it back!" I said while I tried to reach for it. Half of my body appeared above the surface when I tried to reach higher, but the man wasn't making this easy. I looked at his face and saw his eyes all over my body, like I was a prey. I decided to give up on reaching for the towel and just hide my body in the water.

"What do you want?" I asked rather rudely. I wasn't going to show any respect to him since he was being a total bitch.

"What I want huh?" The man started. "There is a lot that I want.. But there's only few things I desire." I didn't get what he was trying to tell me, but it seemed that he wasn't finished yet. He sat down on the grass near where I was and removed the weird-looking orange mask. His face seemed somewhat familiar to me. The light of the sun made his face seem like silk. Overall this man didn't look bad: his hair was as black as the night, he had a pair of dark eyes and a good looking figure. I estimated him to be 28/29 years old.

"One of those things… Is you." He suddenly spoke while he tried to reach for my face. I quickly moved a bit back, but he wasn't stupid enough to fall into the water. "Feisty aren't you.. Well that's alright. I like it rough." My jaw dropped at his last words and I knew I was in serious trouble with this huge perv in front of me. I hurried further away from him when I saw that he was taking his clothes off.

"Now let's see what I can do about that." He said while his pants came off. I did not want to see this! I turned around and swam as fast as I could. It didn't matter to me where I was going as long as this Uchiha person would not come close to me.

Suddenly I felt something heavy pull my foot. I looked back over my shoulder to see someone swimming under water. I had to take in as much oxygen as I could when I was pulled under water aswell. I tried to struggle, but he pushed something on my shoulder. Everything became black as I faded into unconsciousness.

…

Suuhaisha: muwhahahhaha What will Madara do next?

Madara: oh I know what I'll do next –smirks-

Itachi: readers, if you can't handle reading about rape.. then it's time for you to leave..

Madara: oh yes, I can't wait –keeps smirking-

Suuhaisha: please review and let me know what you think so far ;D


	3. Pleasure I have never felt before

Pleasure I have never felt before

**Pairing:** Itachi Uchiha x Madara Uchiha

**Warnings:** yaoi (male x male), violence, rape, OOC-ness

**Disclaimer:** masashi kishimoto owns ;D

**Thankyou for reviewing ;)**

Enjoy!

**…**

Itachi's POV – XOXOX - in the darkness –

Where had I ended up? This room was totally dark and seemed to me as an old dungeon. I moved my head to check my surroundings and noticed a severe headache coming up, as if I had been hit on my head. A small whimper escaped from my lips when I tried to sit up more straight. There was no one else in the room which surprised me.

The only sound in the old dungeon was the sound of metal jingling. I wondered where it came from when I noticed that my hands were tied behind my back. The chain led to a ring on the wall where it was attached. I pulled my handcuffs back to see if there would be any old iron so that I could break the chain. I figured that I could pull best when standing so I rose slowly and tried to stand firmly on my feet when I promptly fell back to my knees. A new surprise for me when I saw that not only my hands, but also my feet were chained.

Since walking wouldn't do any good I decided to shuffle around the cold room to try and find a door. It was hard to see, because it was as dark as the night in here. Not even a single window where light would shine through. I put my hands in front of me as much as possible and touched the wall made of bricks. I felt myself getting closer to a door and my escape when someone, who appeared behind me, grabbed my loose hanging hair and pulled back harshly.

A few strands were pulled out the roots when the person lifted me and slammed me against the wall. My back crashed into the wall close to where the ring was.

"Oops, missed." The person said. I knew he on purposely missed the ring, but still my body hurt. I fell limply back to the floor when the man appeared in front of me. He was wearing dark coloured clothes and his face was hidden behind black locks.

"Sorry beauty, but we can't have you use your sharingan." The man grabbed something out of his pocket and closed in on me. I tried to back up more until my back hit the wall. I glared at the man and wanted to activate my mangekyou when I was blindfolded. The silken cloth was put around my head firmly and now even more darkness surrounded me.

I heard the man get on his hunches in front of me and I felt his gaze going all over my body. When I turned my head to the side I felt his hand grab my chin roughly and pull my head up a little.

"Well my beautiful Itachi, what about we play a little, ne?" The older male said to me. I felt his face coming closer to mine and the warmth of his skin almost touching me. I kept my mouth shut and pretended to not care about what he said.

"You are a very interesting young man Itachi." The dark sounding voice began. "You have great abilities and will be a prodigy of the clan. Too bad you can't use them now huh? I would be delighted to see what you are capable of." The male brought his mouth close to my ear and started whispering stuff like: 'Aw you are so incredibly fuckable' and 'I wonder if you have matured yet'. I don't know what kind of creep I'm dealing with, but I'm not gonna let him touch me.

I quickly used some handseals behind my back to activate one of my jutsu's. The older male felt my chakra increase and knew that I was about to do something. I summoned a big craw and made it attack the dark man from behind. I could always use my sharingan in my craw's eyes. It seemed that the man was well aware of my jutsu and absorbed the craw with a jutsu I had never heard of before. The craw disappeared with a matter of seconds and the chakra was vanished.

"Heh. Did you really think that that would work on me?" The bastard said. He was quite the arrogant person in my opinion. If he thought that this was all I could do he was wrong. But it seemed that he hadn't finished his talk yet. "You must be a real fool then." And that really pissed me off.

I swung my feet up in the air and almost hit his face, but he saw it coming and dodged just in time. Before my feet hit the ground again he grabbed them and pulled them towards him. He used his arms to make my knees separate far from each other while he got closer and closer to me.

"You may try Itachi-kun, but the more you do.. the more I will have to punish you." He threatened while I heard him raise to his feet. I quickly slammed my ankle cuff into his foot and heard him wince in pain. Again my hair was grabbed roughly and he forced me to stand against the wall, pushing his own body against mine.

"Hn. So you are not totally innocent." He said while he put his arms under mine and lifted me. I was put down in a corner with my back against the wall and absolutely no way out.

Suddenly the man's hands were all over my body and started to rip my clothes off. I struggled like hell and didn't want his dirty hands on me. He took a kunai out of his bag and cut my fishnet shirt open.

"Get you hands off of me!" My intention was to sound strong and convincing, but I seemed more like a little girl with a soft terrified voice. He didn't even care about what I said and ripped the next layer of clothes off me. I still had no idea to who this person was, but I did know that I wanted to get away from this place and go home to my parents.

"Nice." The older male muttered when his hands went over my stomach. "Already trained that much and such a well-toned body." I heard him chuckle while his hands moved to my belt. He quickly got rid of it before zipping my pants open.

"Stop it you perv! Let me go!" I shouted at his face, but I was ignored. His hand went into my pants while he softly brushed the fabric of my boxers. This kind of pleasure was new to me and I didn't know why my body responded to it.

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me up off the ground. His right hand moved to my waistband and slowly pushed it down while he groped my ass. His breath was warm and gave me shivers when his mouth was next to my ear. He threw my pants away and sat down with his back against the wall and put me down on his lap. My legs were resting on each side of him as he moved his hands over my thighs.

I wasn't sure if this kind of affection was right. It didn't feel as bad as I thought it would, but was it correct to give to another man? Maybe I should stop here and ask kaa-san about it.

I pushed my hands against his chest and tried to push myself away from him. Instead of stopping the older male took hold of my upper arms and pulled me back to him very close to his face.

"We're not done yet, my gorgeous raven." He said with lust in his voice while my mouth opened to protest. He took advantage of it when he pushed his tongue into my mouth. It felt really weird to have something that wasn't my own inside my mouth. He made small circles and wanted me to give in more. His hands moved lower again, now going under the fabric of my underwear and touching my hard-on. Wait.. Since when..

"Oh, you're hard already." He smirked. "That's very good." I wondered what he meant with 'good', because it only itched and hurt. What was the use of it anyway? It only got hard and soft again after a while, nothing more to it. I was snapped out of thought when he started rubbing slowly and painfully.

"Such a good boy." He praised me. Was I doing what he wanted from me? Was this why I am kidnapped and locked up in here? His hands was around my cock moving up and down in steady rhythm. He moved his thumb over my slit and I couldn't help but let out a soft whimper.

"Need more?" He asked me when he stopped moving. I quickly nodded while he lay me down on the floor and topped me. He removed the blindfold and brushed his fingers over my eyelashes. I softly blinked upon seeing my own body; naked, sweaty with my cock standing up.

He gave feather-like kisses on my chest and went down to lick away the liquid that leaked out from my member. He seemed to like the taste and started sucking the tip.

"A-AH!" I moaned unable to stop the pleasure my body received. It felt so great when his mouth moved like that. Why hadn't anybody else done this to me yet?

He let out a small smile and looked up at my face. "Such angelic features you have." I saw him remove his own shirt and jeans. It stunned me when I saw the huge bulge through his underwear. Did every man get that from touching someone else's body? He removed his own boxers, doing the same with mine.

He lifted my legs up his shoulders and scooted a bit more close to me. He put his hands on either side of me leaning on them for support.

"I'm not gonna be gentle on you or prepare you." He said though I didn't understand what he meant. I was looking at his movements when I saw that he positioned his own member close to my ass. What was he up to?

…

Suuhaisha: yes, my dear little Itachi has never experienced having sex yet

Itachi: and you want me to find out through rape?

Madara: -smirks- it's the best way to find out..

Itachi: how could you do that to your own nephew!

Madara: Hn.

Suuhaisha: Well.. that was fun to write xD

Madara: you people better review.. or no more sexual harassment!


	4. Release

Release

**Pairing:** Itachi Uchiha x Madara Uchiha

**Warnings:** yaoi (male x male), violence, rape, OOC-ness

**Disclaimer:** masashi kishimoto owns ;D

**Important (1): **this chapter has a lot conversations O.O may be confusing.. but let me know and I'll try to make it better! And this is an extra long chapter to make up with the slow update ^^"

**Important (2):** this chapter starts with a graphic sex scene, which is considered MA material. Since it's not allowed to post those scene to I will give you a link to my DA-account so you can read it there. If you are not into those kind of scenes you can skip it. ;) (see my profile for the link)

**Thanks a lot for taking the time to review this story, I really appreciate it ^^**

Enjoy!

…

**~ After the Graphic scene ~**

"Good boy." He praised me. Slowly I was removed out of his lap and put on the floor. I watched him as he reached out to his clothes grabbing something out of his pocket. "Because you did so well I will untie you now." He brushed his fingertips against my hand and softly took hold of the handcuffs I was wearing. He removed them along with my anklecuffs using a golden key.

"Now let's get you to the bathroom." He said to me while he lifted me in his arms. He hooked one arm around my upper body and an other arm around my legs.

"H-hey! I can walk myself!" I protested. I was way to proud to be lifted like a lady. I know that I'm not in a position to order something from him, but fortunately he didn't make a point of it.

"As you wish, my little raven." I was put down rather harshly, but I was glad that he had put me down. I followed him through the door, up the stairs and into a big bathroom. I suppose that the room I had been locked in was the basement.

"Get in." He ordered me. I understood why he wanted me to shower, for I was covered in those white fluids. I carefully stepped into the shower and washed my body when I felt him join behind me. Two arms surrounded my waist as I tried to wash myself.

"Ano, if you really intended to kidnap me and lock me up.. What name would you want me to use for you?"

He put his head against my shoulder and rested for a bit thinking what name to give to me. "My name is Uchiha. So Uchiha-sama would do." He told me the name I already knew from when I saw him at the lake. So he wasn't disguised; he really is an Uchiha after all..

I stood in the shower for a while and tried to clean myself with the soap when I felt him step out. I proceeded washing while I watched his figure walking over to a closet. I saw him reach out for some towels and a new set of clothes. He put a towel around his own waist and placed the other one near me.

"I think you don't need my help with this." He said to me as he turned around and left without another word. I quickly grabbed the towel from the floor and turned the water off. I dried my skin and pulled the clothes on he had picked out for me. I figured he would be waiting for me to finish, so I opened the door and followed the hallway until I came into a big dining room. I quietly entered the room when he appeared behind me.

"I have no use of you anymore. You gave me what I desired, but it's not satisfying.. yet." He spoke to me as if I were his slave and that I wasn't good enough for him. I found this 'Uchiha' arrogant like all the others. I suppose that it was normal for him to be like that since it was in his genes. Anyhow, I wondered if this meant that I was free to go..

"Uchiha-sama, does this mean I can go home?" I asked the older male while faced him with a spark of happiness on my face. He chuckled at the weird face I made and replied:

"Yes Itachi-kun, you are allowed to leave and go home." He opened the front door for me and didn't even share a glance with me as he pushed me outside and closed the door after me. For a moment I was flabbergasted and blinked to let it all sink in a bit. It was like he wanted to get rid off me. Being my usual self I didn't think too much about and just turned around so I could find the way back to home.

-XOXOX-

"Tadaima! (I'm home!)" I called out as I stepped inside my own house. The smell of food made my stomach grunt a little as I was hoping that dinner was ready. I pulled my shoes off and walked into the dining room.

"Hi mom," I greeted when I received a punch on my arm. "Hey Sasuke." I turned around and faced my little brother whom seemed to be angry. "What's wrong otouto?"

"Where were you? I thought we would train together this afternoon!" He almost yelled at me.

"Boys, calm down and take a seat. We will have dinner first." Mikoto warned as she put the plates in front of us. The homemade food always smelled so good! I couldn't wait to start eating. All the exercise and running back home had made me hungry. I picked up my chopsticks as I received yet another hit; this time on my head.

"It's rude to eat before everyone is seated." My father walked into the room and took a seat himself while he opened the newspaper and started to read.

"It's also rude to live in your own world and not make conversation at dinner time." I answered back. I didn't have much of respect for my father, because he seemed to think that I was a machine. All he wanted from me was to get up in higher ranks and be the ultimate ninja. At some point I had told him that this wasn't his life and that I was not going to live for him. I would make my life something great and take good care of my younger brother. Something he would never understand.

"That's enough young man! Mikoto you should teach him manners." Fugaku ordered my mom once again. Sometimes I wondered how my mom kept on loving him; he always ordered her to do things, never helped her out or showed love to her.. My dad really is a jerk.

"If you were around more often and would pay more attention to _our _kids you could teach him yourself. Maybe even be a good parent."

"I'm not a woman. You are supposed to raise them." I wish I would be allowed to slap him right now and here. How dare he use my mother like that! It's like he has no meaning in Sasuke's or my life. I saw my mom sigh as she (once again) got tired of discussing the same subject.

"Let's just enjoy the food now."

- XOXOX – ten minutes later – XOXOX-

"Itachi, is something the matter?" I looked up from my plate staring at my mom a bit confused.

"What do you mean kaa-san?"

"You are a little absent, dear."

"I'm sorry mother. I was just enjoying the food you made for us."

"You are certainly not yourself today; you never give compliments. Itachi, do you mind telling us what's wrong?"

There was nothing wrong with me, right? I'm not different then how I usually am. Then why does my mom keep asking those questions? Did she notice what that man did to me? Had she found out? If so then I was in great trouble. I would be interrogated on the spot. That's the least thing I want right now.

"Mom, I'm just happy that's all." Was my answer to avoid her questions.

"My goodness! My son is showing emotions! Itachi let me take your temperature."

My mom rose from her chair walking over to me and place her hand against my forhead. I softly grabbed her hand and pushed her away a bit.

"Mom, stop it. I'm fine." I saw my dad have a worried look on his face. After all he was the one who taught me not to show any emotion, although that was meant for enemies. Was it that wrong to be happy?

"Fugaku, what do you think?" Mikoto asked my dad. She kept staring at him until he finally turned towards me and helped her in her interrogation.

"Son, did anything weird happen today?"

"No dad. I swam at the lake and ran into a fellow Uchiha."

"Did you ask his name?"

"No, we just had a good time. That's all." I was really getting tired of being interrogated and rose from my seat. I put my plate beside the dishes and walked out of the kitchen leaving my confused mom and dad behind. What I didn't notice at that moment was my little brother Sasuke who knew I was hiding something.

XOXOX - Itachi's POV in his bedroom – XOXOX -

I was lucky that my parents didn't notice my different clothes. They were not really my size, but I didn't wear this sort of clothing. I decided to pull some of my own clothes on and throw the other male's given clothes away. That way I would not seem suspicious.

I pulled the shirt off and walked around half naked through my room when I thought that I heard a rustling sound. I looked back over my shoulder, but didn't see anyone. I continued redressing and pulled my pants down along with my boxers. I leaned forward to pick my clothes from the ground when I felt two cold fingers wipe away some liquid that leaked out my ass.

"Itachi, what is this?" I didn't know how fast to turn around as my younger brother showed me his fingers. Of course he wouldn't know what it was.. Maybe he wondered why there came something out of my butt. I knew I could always fool him so let's give it a try.

"It's nothing Sasuke, once in a while it happens that there comes liquid out of ur bottom. It's nothing weird."

"Na nii-san, am I gonna get this too?"

"WHAT? NO! Of course your not getting it." Like hell I was going to allow my little brother to have this exercise at his age.

"But, why do you have it then?"

"-sigh- Sasuke just get out." I pushed my brother into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Sometimes it's hard to convince him of something.

I pulled the new set of clothes on feeling more like myself already. It was probably rude of me to leave the kitchen like that and my dad was most likely expecting an apology. I left my room walking back to the living room find my parents.

XOXOX – meanwhile in the kitchen (normal POV) – XOXOX-

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke yelled out. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead, dear." Mikoto told her son while she stopped washing the dishes. She looked at Sasuke's face, but he shook his head showing his fingers to her.

"I followed aniki into his room. He was dressing in different clothes when I saw something leak out from his bottom. I tried to wipe it away, but it keeps sticking to my fingers.. Look!"

Mikoto felt slightly shocked from what Sasuke was showing here. This couldn't be.. No it can't be..

"Sasuke did your brother say anything to you when you wiped it away?"

"Yes he said: 'It's nothing Sasuke, once in a while it happens that there comes liquid out of ur bottom. It's nothing weird.' But I find it very weird, because I've never had something like that come out of me." Sasuke made an innocent face all the while he kept his fingers in the air hoping his mom would know what this meant.

"Dear goodness, we have to warn your father." Mikoto took hold of her youngest son's hand and dragged him along to the living room.

"..and I know it was wrong of me to just leave like that. I'm sorry father." Mikoto heard Itachi apologize to Fugaku.

"Itachi, what is this supposed to mean." Mikoto held Sasuke's hand in front of Itachi's face while he seemed to get totally pale and had widened eyes. Fugaku closed in a bit to see what all the fuss was about when he saw Sasuke's cum-stained fingers.

"The hell.. What's going on here?" He demanded to know.

"I'd like to know that aswell!" Mikoto screamed while she let go of Sasuke's hand and looked in pain at her eldest son.

"I.. I just.." Itachi started carefully. "I just did what you and mom always do."

"Oh lord." Mikoto let out while she fell to her knees. She had understood what happened and what Itachi was trying to say. Her son had just had sex with some man. But their little Itachi wouldn't do such a thing, right?

"Itachi," Mikoto said almost whispering, "did you choose to do something like this or were you forced to do it?" She seemed to be at the edge of crying so finally Fugaku put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"It.. well.. I was swimming at the lake when a man threatened me. He took my towels out of my bag and said that I would only get them back as I behaved. When I figured that this man was dangerous I swam away from him, but he followed me into the lake and dragged me under the surface and made me unconscious. When I woke up I was in a basement locked up to the wall. He approached me and I tried to keep him away, but.."

A few tears rolled down Mikoto's face as she understood that her son hadn't done it out of free will. Her own son was forced to do things a normal teenagers wasn't supposed to do. Slowly she started crying as unexpectedly the doorbell rings.

"Sasuke, you go get it." Fugaku ordered. "We have to speak with Itachi." A worried look was spread across his face. How would somebody be able to do that to Itachi? He was so strong.

…sasuke opens the door...

"Hello, may I help you?" Sasuke asked the man who stood at the front door. It was an unfamiliar person to him so he didn't just let him in.

"Yes, Mikoto knows me. I'm here to see her." The man said.

"MOM! There's a man for you at the door." Sasuke yelled back. Soon his mom appeared at the door. She ran over to the man and hugged him tightly which confused Sasuke greatly.

"Brother, something terrible happened!" She told him.

"Calm down Miko-chan, what happened?" The person whom appeared to be Mikoto's brother asked.

"My son, Itachi, has been raped by a man today."

"Raped you say? Are you sure it was rape?"

"Yes! Sasuke saw cum leak out of him and Itachi said that he was forced and.. and.." Mikoto started crying all over again while her brother wondered if it was really forced.

"It's okay Miko-chan, I'll go talk to him for you." He offered while he stepped inside the house. He walked in until he saw the familiar face of Itachi, whom had widened eyes from seeing the rapist again in their own house. Itachi wanted to question the man about it, but was taken to his room instead. Sasuke didn't trust the situation from the start and decided to stay hidden under Itachi's bed so he could eavesdrop them.

XOXOX – switching to Itachi's POV – XOXOX-

I was pushed inside my room and forced to turn around while this mysterious rapist person closed and locked the door. My head was full of questions, but I couldn't ask them for I was pulled into a hug. The man embraced me and pushed his body against mine. I had no choice but to walk back carefully, because the weight made me fall backwards. I suddenly felt the edge of my bed hit my legs and I fell on it. The man hovered over me giving small kissing on my clothed chest. He moved his hands to the edge of my shirt and pulled it up quickly.

"W-wait, please." He stopped moving. "Do you know my mom?"

"Yes, she is my sister."

It felt like someone beneath the bed had bumped his head into something. I wanted to take a look, but the man stopped me from doing so.

"Strip, little one." He ordered me. I looked confused at him. Was he really going to do this in my own bedroom? Wouldn't my parents hear us? I saw him move off the bed and crouch down beside it. An arm snatched at his face when he wanted to take a look. I saw my little brother crawl from under the bed and run to the door. The older male quickly rose and slammed his hand into the door keeping Sasuke from going out.

"Let me out!" I heard him scream at the man's face. 'I have to stop this crazy 'uncle-person' before he does something to my aniki!' Sasuke thought as he tried to open the door while I came up behind the two.

"Sasuke what were you doing under my bed?" I asked him. This could mean real trouble if he would tell our parents.

"Itachi this is wrong! What you are doing is wrong! He is our uncle, don't you get it?" Sasuke now screamed at me trying to push our 'uncle' away.

"You little snot! Shut up!" My uncle yelled back in his face. I saw Sasuke pale as he saw no way out of my room anymore. My uncle grabbed the collar of my otouto's shirt and pulled him to a chair.

"I'll give you a taste too, but first your brother is waiting for me to pay him attention." I saw him use his belt to tie Sasuke's hand behind his back and to the chair. Sasuke struggled immensely, but I didn't know what I should do in this situation; should I help or would that get me in trouble too? I decided to stand up for my brother and help.

"No! Leave my brother out of this." I looked down and hoped that my uncle wouldn't get mad at me. He turned to face me and took hold of my face with his hand.

"Only if you be good, raven." He said to me while he pulled my head up and kissed me. "Promise?"

I nodded not knowing what else to do as I followed him back to the bed. I sat down on the sheets uncomfortably. My uncle grabbed something out of his pocket and suddenly walked back to Sasuke.

"I forgot.." He showed the thing to Sasuke's face and tied it around his head. It looked like a gag which would prevent him from making any sound. "Now be good and shut up." He pulled his shirt off and crawled back on the bed reaching out to kiss me deeply. I lay down and moaned as he played with my tongue and buds.

…

Suuhaisha: my.. fingers.. hurt..

Madara: I could've made you write more so don't complain.

Itachi: why did you make Madara my mom's brother?

Suuhaisha: that goes better with the flow U_U

Madara: I agree, as long as I can have sex with Itachi.

Suuhaisha: -in pain- ..sure..

Madara: -sigh- JUST STOP TYPING

Suuhaisha: …

Madara: Ugh I give up.


	5. Threat

Hello dear readers!

I'm truly sorry that it took so long to update! I was kind of having a writer's block and was unsure about continuing this story. I appreciate all the reviews and I've done quite some thinking about them, because it seems that some of you are really happy with the way the story goes and others are less happy. So to clarify some things I will give a short explanation:

The story started out with Itachi being kidnapped and Madara raping him. I understand that these are not 'easy' topics to write about. Most of the people in this world are well aware what those topics mean and what they contain, however in this story Itachi doesn't experience it as rape. To him it's just something new he only saw his mom and dad do together. The word 'rape' hasn't got a bad meaning to it and therefore he wants to build up a bond with Madara.

Uhm.. I kind of wanted Madara to be a bitch so to speak and try to make him fit that trait as much as possible. Of course he has emotions and feelings so he does love Itachi the only problem is that incest is wrong and he knows he will never have Itachi for himself (seeing that Sasuke would always interfere). Itachi is the only one he loves so there won't be any MadaSasu ;3.

Sasuke was kind of the victim in the previous chapter, but I promise that he will not get scarred. He is definitely not stupid and he wants to protect his nii-san by all means so he will-... wait.. that's still a surprise ;).

About Itachi's parents.. Mikoto is very worried like every mother would be. Unfortunately Fugaku is a bitch too XD, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love his sons. Important is that neither of the parents know that Madara is the rapist. So they both do not protect Itachi (especially Mikoto isn't expecting it, because Madara is her brother).

Well.. that should cover it I think xD. I will continue the story for now trying to make it as realistic as possible and please help me with all your reviews, because they tell me how I could improve myself/my story. So a big thankyou to all of you!

**Pairing:** Itachi Uchiha x Madara Uchiha

**Warnings:** yaoi (male x male), violence, rape, OOC-ness

**Disclaimer:** masashi kishimoto owns ;D

To: Aniya and Lizzia: aw :3 thanks I hope I can keep you happy with the new chapter XD 

To: Coolgirl125: thanks and I know right? People out there should write more MadaIta!

To: sun-flavour: thanks so much for your review! It really made me look back at the things I wrote and try to see if I could make something better or that I should explain some stuff. I totally agree with you on 'rape being a difficult topic' and I will try to approve it a bit. So once more thanks!

To: Angel of Randomosity: -smirks- oh trust me Itachi likes it very much xD

To: VampireTwin234: :D there you go

To: zetsus girl: -cough- yea... uh.. curiosity? xD

To: IkutoForever: me too :o I love him anyhow, but this side is just.. hot xD And no I don't like that paring either so don't worry ;)

To: XxXUchiha SurayaXxX: -gives a tissue- O.O careful..

To: Always-Unpredictable: hehehe -snickers-

On with the story!

…

Chapter 4: Threat.

XOXOX – Itachi's POV – XOXOX –

I was pushed into the matress by firm hands on my chest. The kisses had deepend and my moans had gotten louder. It made me forget about the world around me. It felt like only Madara and me were here when I suddenly heard a noise on the other side of the room. Madara stopped kissing while I tilted my head to see what had happened. I saw that Sasuke had fallen down on the floor along with the chair. Quiet sounds of discomfort came from my little brother as he tried to free himself from the chair.

"Mhmnhn!" Sasuke got out as I saw Madara sigh in annoyance. He slowly removed himself from me as I sat up on the bed with a worried look on my face. I was hoping that my otouto wasn't hurt.

Madara reached out to grab Sasuke's arm as he jerked him up rather harshly and put him back down on his seat. I tried approaching the two when I noticed that Sasuke had freed the belt from around his wrists.

"Uchiha- sama watch out!" I warned, but was too late when Sasuke snatches his nails at our uncle's face. After that he grabbed the black spiky hair of the older male and yanked it back. I could only sit there and watch not knowing if I should stop them.

Madara's face had red cuts on it and a few strands of hair were pulled from the roots and were lying on the floor. The older Uchiha grabbed Sasuke's wrists as I wanted to stop the fighting. "Stay there Itachi." He said and I immediately sat back on the bed. He moved Sasuke to the door and opened it shoving him outside.

"Keep him out of this room." He said to my parents whom were waiting outside the door. A horrified look went over their faces as they saw Madara's face with blood and cuts and his hair all messed up.

"Goodness Sasuke where are your manners!" My mom scolded at him. I felt bad for my brother, because it was not his fault that this was all happening. I think I should go to Sasuke and stand up for him. I quickly moved off the bed to grab my shirt off the floor.

"How dare you do that to your uncle." Fugaku said to Sasuke as he yanked him to his (Sasuke's) bedroom by the ear.

"No! Dad you don't understand! You have to listen to me." Sasuke was ignored as his father now pushed him inside the bedroom and said to him with a stern face. "Any disrespect from you and you are grounded for month."

I overheard the conversation and quickly redressed. Poor Sasuke was getting blamed for everything while he was the victim in the first place. My dad really should listen to us more often.

I turned my head to the door and watched my mom hurry after my father to support him as a parent. My uncle at the same time closed the door and relocked it while turning around. He was a bit surprised to see me having my shirt back on, but I ignored the curious look he gave me.

"We are not finished Raven." He said to me as he approached me. I just turned around adjusting my shirt and hair. I felt his arms surround me as he nuzzled my neck. He made me feel good again, but I knew that my brother needed me know.

"I am. So let me go now I have to go to Sasuke." I turned around harshly and felt his glare pierce me. I am not going to give up now. I must see Sasuke.

"Get on the bed." He ordered while he grabbed the edge of my shirt pulling it up.

"No! Do you even understand what happens if Sasuke tells our parents?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! It means the end of my life!"

"I'm sure it doesn't."

"It does! My parents will never forgive me. I will be grounded forever and I'll never be able to go out to friends or clubs in my whole life, because my parents might think that something will happen to me." I continued trying to convince him that I was in a lot of trouble if they found out.

"Trust me they will not find out."

"How could you know that." I was using a tone against the wrong person. I knew that it sounded cold and somewhat bitchy. He would not forgive me for that so my hopes of getting away were now officially crushed. I was slightly surprised when I saw my uncle crouch down in front of me and cup my chin in his hand.

"Don't worry so much Ita-chan. I will talk to Sasuke later and make sure he won't tell your parents." He soothed as I still didn't believe it. How could he of all people in the world convince my little brother not to tell our parents. Sasuke was such a stubborn otouto sometimes. He would never let this matter rest. I looked down to my feet as he stood up straight and gave me a hug whispering 'Don't worry'. I moved my hands up to his back and hold onto his shirt tightly as I hoped he would make it all right.

– XOXOX – 3rd person's POV – XOXOX –

Madara sighed as he opened the door from Itachi's bedroom. He had finally succeeded in calming the Uchiha and placing him on the bed. He had told Itachi to wait for him there and not talk to his parents yet. Fortunately Itachi had agreed and had sat back down placing his light form delicately on the bed. Madara had to restrain himself for a moment before heading to the door.

"Alright," Madara started, "I might have an idea as to what the problem is and how we could solve it, but first I need to speak to Sasuke. Is he in his room?"

Mikoto and Fugaku were waiting in the hallway when Madara suddenly came out of Itachi's room. They were relieved to hear that Madra might know a solution for the horrific situation Itachi had been placed in. Mikoto still couldn't believe the whole happening; her sweet son whom doesn't harm anyone being raped by a fellow Uchiha. She had never thought that there were men in her clan who did those horrible kinds of things. Now she was wishing that she had talked to Itachi about intercourse with intimate relationships when he was younger. She noted to herself that she would talk to Sasuke within this year before it might be too late for him aswell. She was worrying too much and Fugaku tried to calm her down, but she was so afraid that something else might happen to her beloved sons.

Fugaku watched Madara having a calm posture and listened to him trying to explain things to them. It seemed that not only Itachi would be affected, but Sasuke as well. He wondered if he knew anyone whom didn't like Itachi in the past or somebody whom had tried to hurt his family before, but he couldn't think of any names.

Madara inwardly smirked as he saw the two parents having no idea that he was 'the man that did those horrible thing' as they described it. The plan had gone well so far except for Sasuke interrupting. Madara really dispised the little brat. Already having such a bad attitude and obsession with his brother. Madara definitely needed to put a stop to it. He would make it very clear to the little boy that if he wanted to be with Itachi he would have to shut up about the bedroom event.

"Yes he's in his room." Fugaku answered while Mikoto nodded to Madara. Madara noticed that the two seemed to actually care about each other for a change. He never knew that Fugaku had a nice side aswell. Madara however knew that he himself never wanted to appear as nice, because people would take advantage of it.

Slowly Mada moved towards Sasuke's door while he told Mikoto and Fugaku to wait in the kitchen so that when he would finish they could all, including the two brothers, discuss the next step.

Sasuke looked up as he saw the handle of the door go down slowly and almost cautiously. He was expecting Itachi to come talk to him after everything that happened so when he saw Madara his rage came back and he stomped towards said man to hit him, but when he tried aiming he felt Madara grip his wrist and slam him into the wall instantly moving a hand up to choke him (Sasuke).

"Hi there little bitch." Madara said mockingly. "Let me make this very simple for your little brain to understand.." He continued as his grip around the little boy's neck tightened. "Or you will tell your parents about what I did or you will shut your mouth and never speak of it. If you choose to tell your parents I will make sure you will never _ever_ see your nii-san again." Putting an emphasis to the word ever sent a chill down Sasuke's spine as he understood very well that Madara's threat was not just some kind of joke. However the kid knew how to provoke someone so he spit at Madara's face.

Luckily for Sasuke Madara wasn't easily affected by childish behavior. He let go of the young Uchiha and went back to go outside the door once again. "You are lucky that I can restrain myself." He spoke while he glared at the brat. Just before opening the door Sasuke decided to provoke Madara some more.

"What makes you think that you're able to take my niisan from me?"

Madara let out an evil laugh as he replied: "I have many ways to accomplish my goals. And I certainly won't let a little punk like you interfere." He saw the younger Uchiha snort and he was quite sure that Sasuke wouldn't ask any more questions. Leaving the young kid fuming he went out of the bedroom and back to the living room. The only thing left to do was to convince Itachi's parents that Itachi needed a break from home. That wasn't all that simple, because Mikoto was very protective over her son.

XOXOX – 3rd person's POV in the living room – XOXOX –

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting next to each other as their parents sat across them worriedly looking at Madara. They were hoping that Madara had come up with a plan to help Itachi get over the trauma. Mikoto was so happy that she had a brother on whom she could rely on during the hard times. She was positive that he would always be by her side when she needed him.

"Madara, please explain to us what plan you have in mind." Mikoto asked with a sweet voice and pleading eyes. She wanted nothing more than to start 'curing' Itachi of this horrible memory.

Itachi sat nervously on his chair while Sasuke tried to get his attention all the time. It was somewhat annoying and it made Itachi wonder why Sasuke was seeking so much attention from him. The little boy kept trying to take his older brother's hand and cuddle with it or at least hold it, but Itachi pulled away softly each time. A little pout on the younger's face made Itachi feel a little bad and he decided that a few moments of affection might not even be that bad. He could understand that Sasuke was worried over him, but to Itachi this all hadn't been a bad experience. He knew his family would never understand that he wanted more of this 'rape'. Being close to Madara made the situation even worse, because every time Itachi thought about him he had to watch out to not get aroused. The memory of that day was like a serie of pictures all coming by one by one. The elder Uchiha however didn't seem to have this problem and instead just focussed on talking to Itachi's parents while the young boys sat at the same table.

"I think that it's a good idea to get Itachi away from his own house. The rapist will probably know by now where Itachi lives and what Itachi's routines are. So the chance that he might attack your son again is big." Madara began his explanation. It was more a plan to take Itachi to his own place and have him all for himself. The parents were stupid enough to believe that Madara would just take care of the boy and not harm him in any way.

Mikoto nodded and paid attention to what her brother was saying while Fugaku looked over at Itachi once in a while. "So do you think that you can help our Itachi? I mean.. I want nothing more than to help him and take care of him myself, but I understand that he may not be safe in this house. Do you think I can come along with him?" Mikoto asked worriedly. Madara sometimes hated how caring Mikoto was. Sasuke definitely had features from her seeing that they both are clinging to Itachi so badly. He had to come up with some sort of excuse now, because if Mikoto came along he wouldn't have the raven for himself.

"I don't think that Itachi feels at ease around his parents at the moment." Madara turned his head to Itachi. He wasn't really glaring at him, but something in his eyes told Itachi that if he didn't tell his parents that he wanted to leave the house he would be screwed.

"Yes," Itachi started with no emotion in his voice, "I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to get my mind off things. It's not that I don't love you guys, but I just need a place where I can be alone and I know you would worry too much about me mom so I just have to leave for a while."

Madara was content with Itachi being so obedient. He knew just how to make his little raven do exactly what he wished for. It was like Itachi was a pet doing everything his master ordered him to do.

"Alright dear, if you really feel that way then I shall entrust you to my brother." Mikoto stated as she hold her husband's hand tightly. Fugaku nodded in respons letting Mikoto choose the best option for their kid. He knew that mothers were better at those things so he might as well leave the task up to her.

"Okay Itachi go pack your bags." Madara said as he rose from his chair. "I will take him to my home for a while and when he has recovered he can go back home." Madara inwardly smirked as he finally achieved his goal and knew that no one would take his raven from him anymore. Itachi had quickly gone to his room and started stuffing his clothes in a bag along with some objects which held a value to him.

Sasuke was left behind at the table still trying to figure out if he should tell his parents. He wanted nothing more than to save his nii-san from Madara, but he knew that Madara was capable of worse things than rape. Several options flashed through his mind; 'Maybe I should follow them, maybe I should tell my mom, maybe I should convince Itachi this is all wrong', but he knew that neither of the options was going to work. His mom would never believe him, Itachi didn't want to stay at home and following them would get himself in trouble. But then he figured it out; 'if I follow my nii-san and end up in Madara's house he might understand that Madara just wants to rape him and that he would take any chance to rape me aswell. I know that aniki would never want that to happen to me so maybe he will stop for me and go back home to our family.'

"We're all ready to go." Madara announced as he stood in the hallway with Itachi next to him. "Get your coat Itachi." He said coldly to him while walking over to say goodbye to Itachi's parents. He looked around to see that Sasuke had disappeared out of sight. Madara smirked while thinking: 'So he understands that I win'. When Itachi finished saying goodbye Madara picked up a bag and headed off to the car. Itachi and the older Uchiha walked over the lawn while Madara used his key to open the door for the raven. Placing the bags on the backseat Itachi turned one last time to wave to his parents and get inside the car on the frontseat. Madara got in himself without having opened the trunk and put the key into the lock starting the engine. Itachi then thought he heard his little brother laugh, but figured it was just his imagination misleading him. All the while Sasuke snickered as he hid himself in the trunk waiting to arrive at his new place to stay and waiting to save his nii-san.

…

Suuhaisha: well I hope that the story was good OwO.. I'm really trying to make it as realistic and good as possible.. So if you would all be kind and leave me some reviews I might be able to update soon -smiles- Bye for now! 


End file.
